Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux
by chibi-sevvy
Summary: After the incident in the tower, Harry is left with an ultimatum, either accept his mentors death and do as he asked, or ignore Albus Dumbledore's last words and leave Severus Snape tothe Order as the guilty. Bad summary but please read SSHP pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux**

A/N Some elements of HBP are taken into account and explained in this fic. It WILL be HP/SS pairing so don't complain if you don't like the pairing. This is my first fic so please be gentle lol

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter tis all J.K Rowling's.

Chapter One- The incident in the tower

Draco trembled as he pointed his wand at the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Please…Draco you do not have to do this, I can help you." Albus managed feebly. The last Horcrux they had discovered was still taking its toll. Harry stared in horror as Dumbledore, the man he saw as a mentor struggled to even stand and here he was being threatened by that weasel…worst of all he, Harry, could do nothing but stand there and watch.

"You cannot hope to comprehend the power of the Dark Lord, or how long his shadow reaches…if I don't kill you another one of your precious students will…you're dead either way old man…I may as well save myself by delivering the final blow." _'COWARD!' _The word screamed through Harry's head. He heard footsteps racing towards the Astronomy tower. _'Please be a member of the Order.' _Harry begged silently.

Bellatrix Lestrange barged in with two others Harry didn't recognise.

"Do it Malfoy!" A rather unkempt man smiled maliciously.

"Yes nephew what better way to be welcomed into the Death Eaters than with Dumbledore's head on a platter." Bellatrix cackled. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he heard the insane laughter of the woman that killed his godfather.

'_I can't let this happen…' _He screamed inwardly, the faces of his loved ones flashed through his mind, they needed Dumbledore as did he, _'I've watched too many people die for my sake, well I'm not ready to lose anybody else to that snake.' _A warm feeling manifested within his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to flow over him. He could feel it, it was his magic…it erupted within him and instinctively he muttered the words 'finite incantatem' The body bind ended and his magic began to take physical form.

Severus burst into the room and instantly surveyed the scene. Draco's wand was still pointed at the Headmaster, but the other three seemed more interested in the other corner of the room. An emerald light snaked towards them as none other than Harry Potter emerged from underneath an invisibility cloak.

"Please Harry, no…" Dumbledore sighed, he could be lost…but not Harry, he was needed. Without him all was lost.

"Stupefy." Harry muttered, the green energy filled the room casting the spell on all of the room's members (including Dumbledore.)

"Finite Incantatem." He flicked his wrist towards the headmaster and freed him of the jinx. Dumbledore could see from the glazed over expression in the youths eyes that he was drawing on his most primal source of magic…and what a great amount he had of it.

"What shall I do with them Headmaster?" He questioned.

"Let them kill me." Harry frowned. "Harry I am dying, I know this; I have told Severus that he is more important to the Order than I am, he is bound by wizards bond to kill me in the event that Draco could not. He told me this…if he does not kill me he dies…and he…" Dumbledore trailed off incredibly tired and for once Harry could see the mans true age.

"But headmaster we…I need you."

"Harry my dear boy, I have taught you all I can given my current state I shall be dead within a week anyway…please Severus is vital to the order…defend him for me." Harry moved to speak but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Petrificus totalus. I am sorry Harry." He levitated Harry back to the corner of the room and placed the invisibility cloak back over him. "Obliviate…" He erased everyone's memories of the previous few moments and placed himself back within the scene he had concocted. If this was to be how he died then he knew his last words to Draco would have a lasting effect…eventually he would choose the right side. Now all that was left was for Severus to kill him.

"Finite Incantatem." The Death Eaters were freed from the spell; Dumbledore looked into the potions masters eyes and gave him a slight nod as the man muttered the fatal words.

"Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore had a small smile playing on his lips as he fell to the floor. He had witnessed Harry's dormant power tonight, there was no way that Voldemort could win once Harry learned how to fully utilise that power.

Severus head bowed for a mere moment as he mourned the man who was like a father to him, then he did all he could...he ran.

A/N This chapter was mainly to let you readers know of my changes so it will be easier for me to proceed through the story without any confusion. Please R&R constructive criticism is welcomed though please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux**

A/N Here we are finally the second chapter :D hope you like it.

It had been a month since the Incident in the tower. Harry had returned to his Aunt and Uncle's as Dumbledore had requested and awaited his freedom…only another week and he would be free to move into Grimmauld place…free to hunt for the remaining Horcrux's.

One thing his 'imprisonment' as he called it had served well, he had time to go over all the books he had borrowed from various people to find out who the man was that had replaced the Slytherin necklace with a fake…after going through all his resources it almost seemed impossible, many names with the same initials, but nobody who would have been close enough to know of Voldemort's Horcrux's. Then one night as he had been in that uncomfortable place between sleep and awake, an image had vividly crossed his mind.

"_Regulus, my older brother, became a Death Eater, I bet mum was real proud" _Sirius' words echoed through his mind….Regulus Black…and a Death Eater. Harry knew it was a weak connection, but it was a start, his gut instinct had never failed him before (though it did like to drag him into dangerous detours) And so he had decided, when he moved to Grimmauld place he would search for Slytherin's necklace it (hoping Fletcher's greedy fingers hadn't found it) and then if it was not there, he would look for Regulus' grave and destroy the Horcrux.

In a sleepy town just north of Llandudno, there were, for the first in a long time, visitors to the tavern. Because of the recent and unexplainable deaths surrounding the area, people had remained at home, in a vain attempt to stay alive, even though all the news reports clearly stated the homes had been entered as though the people responsible had been invited in. So no matter what they were not safe, but these people remained ignorant to that particular piece of information believing that home was the safest place to be.

"What can I get for ye strangers?" The barman asked happy that he finally had some business.

"One whisky, the strongest you've got, and for him just a water." Severus ordered.

"Aye I'll have 'em done up in a jiffy." The barman continued smiling as he bustled about getting the drinks. The younger mans stomach growled loudly. The barman chuckled,

"Would ye like some food? Ah make it fresh."

"I'm afraid we do not have enough for any food." The man with black hair said curtly. He looked a little sorry as he heard the Draco's stomach growl again.

"What be yer name?" The barman asked the two.

"I'm James." Replied Severus, sneering slightly.

"I'm Harry." Draco followed looking equally as disgusted.

"Don like yer names eh?" The barman was obviously suspicious but chose not to probe the matter. "Anyways, Harry, James…it's on the house." And with that the Barman disappeared into the kitchen leaving the pair to talk.

"Why did we choose those names again?" Draco whispered agitatedly.

"Because those are the last name's our enemy would expect us to use." Severus replied with an end-of-conversation voice.

"When are we able to return?" Now Draco seemed to plead with the older man.

"He comes of age next week, then we have to return and help him search for _them_¸ hopefully his foolish Gryffindor behaviour hasn't arisen and only the same people know of the Horcrux's." Draco nodded looking determined, it had taken Severus a few good weeks to convince him to renounce the Dark Lord and his ways, but now Draco was strong of mind and of spirit, that they could stop the madman and save the wizarding and muggle world. His hatred fir muggles had slowly ebbed away as he had seen their kindness, especially when they were lost, had nowhere to stay and, like now, not enough money to eat.

Yes the 'great' Malfoy had to admit it, even though Muggles had no ability to use magic, they were resourceful and definitely _not _below either Wizards or Witches.

A Week Later

"Happy Birthday Harry." Remus smiled upon entering the usually uninviting atmosphere of the Dursley abode.

"You'll be gone for good then?" Vernon huffed; Petunia looked odd, as though she were sad but not allowing herself to show it.

"Yes, you'll never hear from me again." Harry huffed back.

"Good, well off you go then." Vernon actually pushed his trunk outside. "Have a nice life." He then proceeded to push Remus and Harry out, his face gleeful, like a child when Christmas came, "Goodbye!" He slammed the door on them.

"Oh my." Remus sighed.

"Hmm, they're always like that." Harry shrugged.

"Yes…I've had a better response from wizards who know I'm a werewolf." He gave a small laugh. Harry smiled a little.

"Well shall we be off then?" Remus pulled out his wand.

"Erm, how are we getting there?" Harry inquired.

"I'll apparate us both there…now you know the location and are of age as a wizard, it is legal, only when you are apparating yourself do you need a licence Harry." Remus smiled sensing Harry's next question. After that Harry nodded and gripped Remus' arm. What he wanted to say was how come Dumbledore had apparated with him when he was underage, but somehow, since all that had happened; Harry could not bear to speak the late-wizards name.

He had told nobody of Severus' innocence, only that he was not to be killed on sight for Dumbledore wished him a fair trial at the Ministry. Of course this was a lie, but he knew to rid the world of Voldemort, he had to play it smarter than he had been before.

Nobody would know that he was going to hunt the Horcrux's soon, let alone with two convicted Death Eaters, Harry felt it better this way. The sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube soon passed and Harry was on the dismal road in front of Grimmauld place (or where Grimmauld place would appear)

"I can't stay long Harry, sorry but I have matters to attend to." Remus smiled apologetically. Harry nodded he understood how hard it was to even be near to the place that Sirius had once grudgingly called home.

"It's okay, I'm tired anyway." Harry lied faking a large yawn. Remus led Harry inside and quickly left the building.

Harry was glad, now he could roam through the house and not be disturbed in his quest for the necklace…besides; he was expecting visitors later, which should not be seen by anybody else.

Harry had been searching the dank and very fusty basement of Grimmauld place when there was a fervent rapping on the back door of the house. He ran up the stairs and opened the back door with his own devised spell that allowed nobody but himself to lock and unlock doors. The two late-night visitors bustled inside and Harry locked the door promptly.

"Well, I was beginning to think you'd never show up." He drawled.

"We had to get all the way here from Scotland the muggle way Potter-" Draco began but Harry cut him off.

"Malfoy, Snape, you are here as my guests so you must act as courteous guests do and appreciate my hospitality and the fact that there aren't several angry witches and wizards here waiting to kill you. Now, will you be civil?" Draco tried to argue but Severus cut in.

"We will be civil Potter, we have all been trusted with this crucial mission by a man we all greatly respected and miss dearly, we must cast aside our childish feud and work…as a team." Harry could tell the speech had been rehearsed, but didn't care; all he cared about was not getting an almighty headache whilst working with the younger Malfoy, Snape he was indifferent about, for he knew they would not succeed without him.

A/N A bit boring I know but please bear with me -'


End file.
